


Sweet Dreams

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Ender Series - Orson Scott Card, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Politics, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h3>untuk challenge #PenpikPemilu yang awesome milik ambudaff</h3><p>Untuk Arkanian, ini pertaruhan. Bagi Potter ini tragedi berulang. Sedangkan Wiggin maupun Riddle menyebutnya sebagai strategi mendapatkan kekuasaan. Tapi bagi Wiggin ini berarti perjuangan mendapatkan gadisnya kembali.<br/><i>everybody's looking for something</i><br/><b>warning</b>: AU, politik, dan sedikit OOC utk. Wiggin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **A/n:** Fanfic ini lebih ke menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan _what if_ di kepala saya. Sehingga ada beberapa hal yang  tidak patuh canon-nya Ender Series. Lalu sekadar menyalurkan hasrat duel Peter Wiggin vs Tom Riddle. HAHAHA 8D #dor Rating M semata-mata karena **politik**. Tapi saya usahakan dengan amat sangat pandangan politik saya tidak masuk ke fic ini. Akhir kata, **disclaimer pada Pak Orson S. Card dan Bu J. K. Rowling juga Eurythmics yang _Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)_ miliknya menginspirasi fic ini** , saya ga ambil untung dari penulisan fic ini. Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur dan semoga menikmati tulisan ini seperti saya menikmati menulisnya~ :3b

Langit biru memucat dan malam akan berakhir tapi Petra Arkanian tak juga terlelap. Dia masih duduk terpaku pada layar  _table_ -nya di tepi ruang kerja bercat putih gading. Dua pesan elektronik terbuka dan belum dibalas. Satu dari Peter dan lainnya dari Riddle. Keduanya menginginkan hal serupa. Keikutsertaannya pada rezim baru mereka dan mengambil andil dalam menentukan kebijakan.

Masalah sesungguhnya, dua orang itu berada di pihak berseberangan dan dia rasa dia akan menjadi pion saja. Keterlibatannya pada kemenangan Ender, Battle School sebagai almamaternya—dia menunduk dan menekan wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan seraya menghela napas kuat-kuat.

Bulan perak menerangi wajah kuyunya yang tak lagi disembunyikan kedua telapak sementara kedua iris cokelatnya menjelajahi angkasa. Jauh di luar Sistem Surya ini kedua rekannya semasa perang melawan para Formic mungkin telah sampai di planet asing dan memulai peradaban. Sedangkan dia di sini diseret pada sengketa politik memuakkan antara Wiggin dengan Riddle setelah de Flandres berhasil mereka gulingkan melalui pertempuran selama lima tahun.

Mereka sama-sama menginginkan kekuasaan sebagai Hegemon. Posisi puncak dalam peradaban di Bumi. Pemimpin baru atau mungkin tiran baru dan lebih mungkin yang terakhir karena dia merasakan sensasi hampir sama saat menghadapi keduanya. Dan memang begitulah keduanya. Akan menghancurkan siapapun musuh yang menghalangi mereka dalam mencapai tujuan meski Peter sedikit lebih lunak dan lebih sabar.

Atau demikian yang dia kira karena bias nama Wiggin. Peter Wiggin adalah kakak tertua Ender. Sedangkan Tom Riddle yang mendapat julukan 'Raja yang Lolos dari Maut' adalah pemimpin kelompok anarkis yang menusuk de Flandres tepat di jantung, lalu di tengkuk, dan memberikan kematian serupa pada sebagian antek de Flandres. Karena laki-laki pucat itulah sang tiran mati. Tapi karena Peter-lah pengikut maupun sistem pemerintahan de Flandres jadi porak-poranda. Tidak ada orang yang akan iba pada de Flandres karena tulisan Locke walaupun sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Peter adalah Locke.

Tetapi dunia tak berjalan sesederhana itu ketika Locke mendapat kecaman dari Lord Voldemort. Perlawanan lebih sengit dari Demosthenes sebab Lord Voldemort tak hanya menyerang lewat tulisan, dia juga menampakkan diri dan berorasi di hadapan publik. Mengesankan diri bahwa dia bukan pengecut dan tak sekadar main-main dan sungguh tak main-main ia. Voldemort atau Riddle berhasil menciptakan opini, membuat kubu lain di dalam masyarakat, lalu membentuk pasukannya sendiri untuk menyerang de Flandres dan mengabaikan sekutu sang tiran.

Di saat yang sama Polemarch atau pemimpin militer sekaligus sekutu de Flandres, Grindelwald, dikepung oleh Dumbledore dan berujung pada kematian keduanya serta puluhan lain. Laboratorium Grindelwald meledak dan Potter, tangan kanan Dumbledore, harus melanjutkan pertarungan. Pria muda itu kemudian bergabung dengan Peter yang memiliki visi Locke dan melakukan 'pembersihan' yang lebih manusiawi daripada Voldemort yang membunuh siapapun yang seide dengan de Flandres atau berada di wilayah de Flandres.

Naas, masyarakat yang telah muak dengan de Flandres maupun Grindelwald akhirnya terpolarisasi menjadi dua kubu. Setuju cara Locke yang memenjarakan, membuang serta mempekerjakan eks-kroni de Flandres di Mars. Atau setuju cara Voldemort yang lebih efektif dan efisien dengan membunuh mereka dan tak memberi bantuan hidup untuk para penindas.

Membunuh. Pada akhirnya kalimat itu kembali dan Petra menutup matanya. Tangan kanannya meraba perut bagian lambung berada. Hanya sakit tiga tahun lalu, setelah belati Achilles de Flandres menghujamnya dan tak pernah lagi setelah operasi organ dalam yang memaksanya untuk menginap dan melewatkan sebagian besar dari akhir pertempuran. Tak ada bekas luka dari usahanya selama dua tahun berusaha menggulingkan de Flandres tanpa memasuki kubu siapapun. Tapi rasa pedih, takut segera mati, dan marah pada kegagalannya tertanam baik di  _hippocampus_  dan diawasi oleh  _amygdala_  tak akan membuatnya lupa. Juga tak membuatnya lari dari kedua pilihan yang menghadangnya.

Namun sungguh, biarkan dirinya tidur barang sebentar saja. Mungkin tiga jam lagi atau tiga hari lagi pihak media akan mendatanginya dan meminta jawaban  _lamaran_  siapa yang akan ia terima. Wiggin atau Riddle? Kedua orang sial itu nanti atau esok hari pasti akan mengklaim bahwa ia ikut mereka dan memposisikannya sebagai orang plin-plan. Lalu setelah ia memutuskan ikut salah satu, yang lainnya akan menghujatnya habis-habisan dan mencitrakan bahwa ia sangat jahat. Sekaligus mematikan kesempatannya sebagai pihak yang tak akan membela siapapun dari mereka.

“Brengsek.” Tak lama kemudian Petra tertidur dengan kepala menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan dan membiarkan rambut cokelatnya yang terjuntai masih dalam ikatan ekor kuda.

Ia gagal untuk tak memihak.

* * *

 

Empat bulan sebelum Petra mendapat surel yang membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak, suatu sore di sebuah restoran di tepi Nevada kedua orang pria sedang mendebatkan keikutsertaannya dalam percaturan politik Wiggin versus Riddle. Pria dari kubu pertama telah duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Di mejanya ada seloyang makanan, segelas teh, dan segelas susu. Mungkin sedang menunggu orang. Dia terlihat makin menyedihkan dengan rambut acak-acakan, wajah tirus, dan berkacamata—pemandangan aneh ketika semua orang dapat memperbaiki cacat mata dengan teknologi-nano. Tapi justru dengan cacat di matanya itu, orang-orang lebih mudah mengenalinya.

“Harry Potter,” tawa miring menampilkan barisan gigi seri tersungging di wajah laki-laki berkulit seputih bulan-kala-terang yang menyapanya. Rambut hitam laki-laki itu disisir rapi, kontras dengan pemuda awut-awutan yang sedang menyesap teh. Dia berjalan pelan namun dengan pembawaan yang akan mengingatkan pada keanggunan para bangsawan dari empat abad silam. “Selalu sembrono, tanpa strategi bahkan ketika seorang diri memasuki _Fellows from Bharat_ yang dikenal berafiliasi dengan Pelahap Maut, pendukung Lord Voldemort. Katakan Harry, bagaimana jika media massa mengetahui keberadaanmu di sini, saat ini dan berhadapan langsung dengan Lord Voldemort? Tidakkah akan mengundang asumsi bahwa kau merencanakan sesuatu di luar pengetahuan Peter Wiggin?”

Pria pucat itu hanya berdiri dan memandang menghina pada Potter yang kini mengangkat bahu sambil membalas, “Dia sudah tahu jadi tak perlu ada drama di media massa tentang pengkhianatan yang kauharapkan, Riddle.”

Riddle atau Lord Voldemort mengibaskan tangan seolah mengusir bau tak sedap yang menghampiri hidung mancungnya. “Kuasumsikan Peter Wiggin mengirim abdinya untuk bernegosiasi dengan Lord Voldemort dan mengharap agar Lord Voldemort mundur dalam pemilihan Hegemon tahun depan. Sungguh naif.”

Pada saat yang sama Potter mulai menyendoki makanan di loyang. “Sama sekali bukan dan—,” menelan makanannya, “—bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan sambil menikmati  _thali_  ini. Aku memesan porsi untuk empat orang, kebanyakan memang, tapi kalau kau juga ikut makan kurasa ini bisa habis.”

Riddle mengerutkan kening dan memandang tak suka pada  _thali_ berisi biji-bijian  _dal_ , roti, nasi, acar, _naan_ , _dahi vada_ yang seperti yogurt, _papad_ yang renyah, saus _chutney_ , kari—warna-warni di loyang di hadapan mereka. Potter menghentikan makannya sejenak. “Apa kau tak suka karena rasanya terlalu tajam? Aku sudah memesankan susu untukmu untuk  _yaaah_  mengurangi intensitas rasa makanan ini.”

Riddle bergeleng namun toh dia mendekatkan susu itu padanya dan duduk di kursi di hadapan Potter. “Apakah tidak terpikir olehmu bisa saja aku memerintahkan anak buahku untuk mencampurkan racun ke _dahi vada_ atau melarutkannya pada teh saat Harry Potter yang terkenal memesan _thali_ di tempat ini? Atau pada tanaman di sebelahmu sehingga saat menghirup oksigennya kau turut menghirup racunnya? Potter, sungguh mengherankan kau masih hidup sampai saat ini dan bahwa kau tidak mati saat ini atau saat Albus Dumbledore terbunuh tentulah suatu keberuntungan belaka.”

Kini Potter yang bergeleng dan mematahkan _papad_ lalu mengunyahnya. “Dewi Keberuntungan terlalu mencintaiku dan bahwa aku tidak mati sampai saat ini mungkin dimaksudkan sebagai keuntungan untukmu. Pikirkanlah, Riddle. Jika aku mati di tempatmu saat ini, tentu orang-orang akan curiga padamu dan popularitasmu akan merosot tajam bahkan sebelum pemilihan dimulai. Atau bisa jadi kau menyebabkan peperangan baru saat luka dari pertempuran yang lalu belum pulih benar.” Bahunya terangkat lagi seolah meragukan kalimatnya sendiri. “Intinya, kematianku kontraproduktif dengan tujuanmu.”

Gelak tawa menghambur dari mulut Riddle. “Dan kau kira aku tidak akan membuat keadaan seolah-olah kau mati dibunuh orang lain dan bukan oleh anak buahku atau aku sendiri?”

“Aku juga memikirkannya. Aku juga memikirkan Peter mungkin akan memakai cara brutalmu setelah aku mati. Tapi aku tidak datang untuk membahas kesamaan kalian berdua.”

Hening sesaat. Setelahnya, baik Potter maupun Riddle saling tatap. Dagu Riddle terangkat dan matanya memicing.  “Lalu apa kau datang untuk menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau sudah lebih cakap mengatur kalimat sejak menghamba pada Wiggin dan bahwa aku bukan pemimpin yang layak seperti dirinya? Begitu Harry?”

“Bukan itu maksudku. Dan bisakah untuk kali ini saja kau mendengarkan dulu dan menahan kalimat bantahanmu karena ini bukan siapapun dari kita tapi ini tentang Petra Arkanian,” Potter duduk lebih tegap dan tangan kanannya erat menggenggam sendok.

“Aku tak melihat keterlibatan Petra Arka—“

“Petra memang tak terlibat pada persaingan kalian. Untuk saat ini. Tapi aku menduga, dari informan kami serta dari deduksiku, kau maupun Peter menginginkan Petra di pemerintahan kalian nanti.”

Riddle bersedakap dan bersandar pada punggung kursi. “Lalu kau harap aku tak akan menariknya pada kubuku?”

“Ya! Kau tahu yang kumaksud jadi biarkan Petra tak terlibat dalam persaingan sinting kalian berdua. Biarkan dia hidup bahagia sebagai penduduk sipil!”

Senyum ganjil terpasang di wajah pucat Riddle sesaat sebelum kembali duduk tegak. “Di luar dugaan kau sungguh keji, Potter. Kau meminta agar satu orang tak terlibat dalam pertarungan politik ini tetapi membiarkan ratusan orang lain menjadi korban di dalamnya. Masyarakat benar-benar keliru ketika menganggapmu sebagai seorang penolong. Mereka tak tahu bahwa sang penyelamat sebenarnya adalah pengkhianat dan lebih membela orang yang dikenalnya daripada mereka, para orang asing.”

“Katakan sesukamu tapi aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengalami kesialanku! Terjepit di antara pertarungan kalian dan memiliki masa lalu dengan salah satu dari kalian!”

Voldemort tak segera menjawab. Dia menatap Potter lekat-lekat. Suara lebih pelan tapi tak lebih ramah. “Jika seperti itu kenyataannya, bukankah akhirnya kau memiliki kompetitor untuk mempertahankan _kewarasan_ di tengah persaingan sinting antara aku dan Wiggin seperti katamu tadi?”

“Kau selalu mempermainkan orang, Tom. Dan aku tak ingin hobi gilamu itu kau limpahkan padanya. Cukup aku saja yang jadi korbanmu—“

“Oh, berperan sebagai korban sekarang, eh Harry?”

Mata Potter terpejam seraya beberapa kali menghela napas. “Jangan libatkan dia, Tom. Dia bukan aku. Dia layak memiliki hidup lebih baik dariku,” tegasnya dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Riddle.

“Lalu menurutmu aku tak layak memiliki hidup lebih baik darimu?”

Potter mengerang tertahan sembari menundukkan wajah.

“Berusahalah semampumu tapi Arkanian akan berada di pihakku. Percakapan ini selesai. Silakan menyelesaikan makanmu, Harry Potter. Selamat sore.” Riddle beranjak dari meja itu dengan iris yang tampak merah ditimpa sinar matahari. Semenit kemudian Potter bangkit dan berlari mengejarnya.

Apapun yang diusahakan Harry Potter hari itu tidak dapat mencegah Tom Riddle untuk bertemu dan mengajak Petra Arkanian untuk bergabung dengan pihaknya beberapa hari kemudian.

* * *

 

Greensboro didera hujan deras dan seorang perempuan berambut cokelat panjang yang keluar dari mobil menerobosnya, menuju cafe di seberang jalan, hingga basah kuyup. Di dalam cafe baju, sepatu kets, dan rambutnya segera kering setelah berdiri membiarkan mesin pengering bekerja. Sesekali dia melongok keluar seolah mencari penguntit. Rupaya tak ada dan berlalulah dia ke dalam dan tersenyum ke arah pemuda gundul berkulit gelap.

“Kau menunggu lama, Dink?” sapanya sambil duduk.

“Tiga menit. Kau sendirian?”

Perempuan muda itu kembali melihat ke luar jendela lalu ke arah pintu, di seberang kanannya. “Sejauh ini, selama berganti mobil-bus-mobil tak ada penguntit, bisa kauanggap aku sendirian. Tapi kita sedang menghadapi Peter. Jadi, masih ada probabilitas.”

Dink mengangguk. “Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan siapa?”

“Ya,” dan jemarinya yang ramping segera mengangkat satu dari dua cangkir kopi di antara mereka.

“Wiggin yang ini akan menjadi musuhmu. Dan dua anak laki-laki Wiggin yang kukenal bukan lawan yang enteng. Mereka memanipulasi dan menggerakkan orang sesuai tujuan mereka. Diketahui atau tidak.”

“Ya, aku paham maksudmu. Dan Riddle tak jauh berbeda.”

“Kau tak hanya akan melawan Wiggin tapi juga Potter dan moralitasnya yang mempengaruhimu. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai Potter membentuk ajaran agama baru.” Kalimatnya tadi membuat sang perempuan terhenyak sebelum menyunggingkan senyum.

“Tidak akan, selama mempersulit tujuan _laki-laki itu_ dan kau tahu, Dink, sebenarnya kau bisa ikut mempersulit mereka semua mencapai tujuan. Kita bisa membangun lagi kelompok kita dan menjadi pihak penengah. Atau pencegah entah tirani macam apa yang akan berlangsung jika salah satu dari mereka menjadi Hegemon,” dia berhenti untuk meneguk kopi kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara lebih tenang. “Atau membantuku mencegahnya dari dalam. Aku harap kau mau membantuku, Dink. Aku sadar kemampuanku mengatur strategi, berpolitik jauh di bawah Riddle atau Peter dan kau lebih baik dariku sehingga dengan lebih banyak orang akan lebih mudah untuk mengalahkan mereka.”

“Kita tidak di Battle School. Dua musuhmu yang ini tidak hanya akan menghancurkanmu tapi juga akan menghancurkan keluargamu.”

Sunyi sejenak. “Untuk meminimalisir dampaknya, kau perlu mengatur ulang strategimu untuk menghadapi Riddle. Dia akan meletakkanmu di posisi lumayan tinggi agar bisa mengendalikanmu.”

Lawan bicaranya lalu mengusap wajah dan membalas dengan, “Ya, memang aku bisa terpojok di sana. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada berada dalam pihak Peter dan tak melakukan apapun ketika dia sudah memiliki jendral perangnya sendiri.”

“Hati-hati, Petra. Motifmu terlihat jelas dari sini.”

Petra menunduk sambil menumpukkan kepalanya pada kedua kepalan telapak tangan. “Aku punya banyak motif dan itu salah satunya. Salah satu motif lain adalah karena aku lebih mahir menembak musuh daripada harus menebak-nebak pikiran atau isi hatinya.”

Dink mendengus. “Kukira kalian putus.”

Petra mendengus lebih keras. “Malah kukira kau tidak memiliki kesimpulan seperti itu. Tapi, tidak. Kami tidak putus karena kami tidak jadian.”

Tiba-tiba Dink bangkit sambil memperhatikan pintu. Ia pun demikian dan mendapati Peter Wiggin berjalan ke arah mereka.

“Dink Meeker dan Petra Arkanian. Aku tak mengira akan bertemu kalian di Greensboro ini. Sungguh suatu kejutan dan kesenangan akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan kalian berdua!”

Tangannya terulur untuk menjabat mereka. Tapi di antara kedua kawan adik Peter ini, hanya Dink yang merespon. Petra terdiam dan memperhatikan keadaan di luar cafe. Hujan telah reda dan dia dapat melihat dua mobil hitam mengapit mobil sewaannya.

“Apa ada sesuatu di luar sana, Petra, sehingga kau enggan untuk membalas salamku?”

Dia masih tak mengatakan apapun ketika sekilas mengamati tubuh Peter masih tegap dan rambutnya masih keriting tapi berhasil dirapikan sehingga membuatnya makin tampan. Ini sungguh aneh dan segala perasaan yang pernah bersarang di dada kini menjadi aneh. Ragu-ragu dia menjabat Peter tapi berlangsung sangat cepat dan kulit mereka bersentuhan tak lebih dari dua nano-detik. Peter juga tak menahannya. Mungkin lima hingga tiga tahun lalu dia terlalu berharap atau salah memaknai perlakuan Peter.

Laki-laki di depannya ini hanya menginginkan sekutu. Menginginkan budak dan bukan pendamping. Peter bukan pula Bean.

“Hujannya sudah reda. Itu saja dan kupikir aku bisa kembali.”

“Mengapa terburu-buru. Bukankah kita bisa berbincang-bincang seperti seorang teman lama yang mengalahkan de Flandres? Karena kita memang seperti itu ‘kan?”  Senyum sumringah itu membuat Petra berharap semoga orang ini segera menikah seperti Riddle yang menikahi Bellatrix Black sehingga dia tak perlu dikejar-kejar kenangan masa lalu.

“Tapi, aku sungguh mohon maaf, Peter. Ada pekerjaan lain yang harus segera kuselesaikan,” kilahnya sambil mengucap salam pada Dink. Namun Peter tidak mau menyerah.

“Kenapa terburu-buru? Toh Tom Riddle pasti mau menunggu. Lagipula dia pasti sedang sibuk ‘bekerja’ dengan istrinya yang baru.” Dia ingin menendang Peter saat itu tapi syukurlah Dink lebih cepat meski tak sampai adu fisik.

Dink berkata sambil memperlihatkan wajah masam, “Kau dan Riddle hanya berbeda muka, lainnya sama. Katakan yang kau mau lalu biarkan dia pergi dari sini.”

“Baiklah,” jawab Peter dan memberi gerakan tangan agar keduanya duduk. “Basa-basi tadi memang tak cocok diberikan pada kalian berdua dan seharusnya memang langsung pada pokok permasalahan. Aku mengajak kalian berdua untuk bergabung denganku, mengatur bumi, sehingga planet ini masih ada ketika sahabat kalian Andrew dan Julian pulang ke rumahnya, Bumi ini. Katakanlah ini hampir menyerupai perang kalian saat di angkasa sana sambil mempertahankan kampung halaman kecuali perang kali ini menginginkan jumlah korban jiwa seminimal mungkin dan kerusakan sekecil mungkin. Tidak ada Formic, hanya manusia. Dan semua manusia layak hidup serusak apapun moral atau tindakannya. Sehingga saat kalian tua atau telah mati nanti, kalian akan selalu dikenang sebagai pahlawan.”

“Apa imbalan yang kauberikan jika kami bergabung denganmu?” Dink lagi meski Petra yakin mereka sama-sama tak tertarik dengan ajakan Peter. Bahkan dengan menyebut nama Ender dan Bean sekalipun.

Peter tersenyum lebar seraya menambahkan, “Posisi Polemarch untukmu, Dink, dan staff ahli di bidang militer untukmu, Petra.”

Dink segera membalas, “Tidak tertarik. Aku menolaknya.”

Peter tersenyum miring. Sebelum mengeluarkan argumen lain, Petra menghadang dengan ketidaksetujuan serupa Dink. “Aku juga tak dapat menerima tawaranmu dan kalau kau mengingatnya, Peter, kita tidak memiliki visi yang sama. Lagipula seperti yang kau ketahui juga, Riddle sudah mengikutsertakanku dalam res—pemerintahan barunya nanti jika dia terpilih. Kami sudah membicarakan itu dan kau pasti melihat hasilnya di media.”

“Tapi aku hanya melihat Riddle yang akan memasukkanmu ke kabinetnya dan bukan pernyataan darimu yang menerima ajakannya, Petra.”

Petra bergeming lalu dia akhiri dengan, “Kau akan melihatnya besok atau lusa.”

“Baiklah. Tapi coba pikirkan kembali jika seandainya Riddle kalah dan aku menjadi Hegemon. Akan lebih baik bagimu jika bergabung denganku.”

“Tapi itu hanya pengandaian. Maaf aku duluan, Peter, Dink.”

Setelahnya Petra bergegas pergi dan kembali pulang lalu menghubungi Riddle. Sampai tahap ini dia sadar, politik akan sangat membebaninya dan dia belum cakap.

* * *

 

Sedangkan Riddle yang Petra temui dua hari berikutnya, tak membuat ekspektasinya pada politik jadi membaik. Namun juga tak memburuk karena ia datang menemui Riddle dengan keinginan untuk menukar ketakmampuannya selama ini dengan suatu keberhasilan jika seandainya Bean kembali pulang.

Sialan, Peter Wiggin dan kalimatnya yang berhasil mempengaruhi!

“Aku berterima kasih kau telah datang dan menerima tawaranku, Petra,” ucap Riddle ketika menjamunya dengan masakan Hindustan di rumahnya yang memiliki halaman tiga kali lebih luas dari rumah yang sebenarnya tak terlalu besar ini.

“Kukira karena kita punya kesamaan pandangan. Maksudku aku paham dan sependapat dengan cara Voldemort mengatasi masalah di dunia. Jalan damai justru membuat masalah berlarut-larut dan perang tak selalu seburuk yang diduga orang-orang dan sebagian orang memang butuh dikendalikan. Jadi, proyek yang berfungsi untuk mengawasi orang-orang akan diluncurkan di semester berapa di masa pemerintahanmu?”

Basa-basi dan keterpaksaan yang lebih tajam daripada _biryani_ yang ia makan. Jika Riddle tak mendeteksinya saat ini, maka sudah pasti dia akan kalah dari Peter.

Nampaknya, asumsi tadi terbukti keliru. “Di semester pertama, tentu dan Petra,  aku mengharapkan kerja samamu dalam melaksanakan proyek itu sebagai kepala pengawasnya. Sekaligus sebagai Polemarch yang memiliki wewenang hierarkis pada proyek itu maupun proyek serupa.” Riddle lalu tersenyum. Semua orang sinting suka tersenyum.

Sedangkan dia bukan orang sinting maka menjawabnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan menyembunyikan perasaan mencelus untuknya sendiri. “Kukira itu menarik. Tapi tentu saja kau akan memerlukan banyak staf ahli tambahan.”

Riddle terkekeh dan membuat perasaannya makin merosot. “Ya, banyak orang akan membantumu dan Bella salah satunya.”

Benar saja. Meski belum pernah berduel dengan Bellatrix Riddle, dia pernah melihat dan dapat menilai perempuan itu kombatan yang setingkat lebih baik darinya. Dan posisi Polemarch tentu saja untuk menjadikannya boneka.

Dibalasnya dengan senyuman tapi dalam hati dia sungguh berharap agar Riddle kalah.

* * *

 

Di hari yang sama di suatu tempat di Ohio, Peter Wiggin menghadap _ansible_ dan bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di luar angkasa sana.

“ _Jadi, bagaimana dengan Petra?”_

Peter mendengus seraya memijit hidungnya. “Gagal. Riddle berhasil mempengaruhinya.”

Sejenak hening karena tak ada balasan dari orang yang diajak bicara oleh Peter.

“Jangan sedih, Harry. Petra bisa mengatasinya dan dugaanku Meeker akan membantunya meski dia tak mau terlibat di kelompok manapun.”

_“Pasifis.”_

“Lebih ke non-konformis, kukira.”

“ _Baiklah. Ada kabar lain sebelum aku kembali ke Bumi dan menghindari mulutku menganganga lebar karena kaget?”_

“Ada. Riddle menikahi Bellatrix Black dan disiarkan di banyak media massa. Tapi aku tidak akan menikah selama gadisku masih diculik orang selama satu tahun ke depan sebelum aku menjadi Hegemon dan membebaskannya.”

Sunyi yang lebih lama dan Potter sendiri yang meredakannya. “ _Sudah kuduga leluconmu akan seperti itu. Dan kabar buruk untukmu. Modifikasi gen_ Dracorex hogwartsia _sudah selesai dan mereka berhasil membiakkan seekor kadal besar itu di Mars ini.”_

“Ya, ya, berarti revisi program sebelum diumumkan ke orang-orang. Aku pasti bakal tua lebih cepat setelah jadi Hegemon.”

_“Kecuali kau tinggal di tempat dengan rotasi dan revolusi lebih lambat.”_

“Hahaha. Sudahlah. Kau butuh tidur karena kau lebih tua dariku. Selamat malam, Harry.”

_“Selamat malam, Peter. Semoga mimpi-mimpimu indah."_

_Ansible_ dimatikan tapi pikiran di kepala tak segera mati. Petra dimanfaatkan karena prestasinya semasa sekolah dan ditaruh sebagai musuhnya agar pengaruh Battle School pecah. Serta membelah masyarakat menjadi dua bagian. Setelah ini pasti Riddle akan menggunakan kampanye hitam dan dia dipaksa mengaku tentang Locke dan Demosthenes. Yang berarti akan menyeret Val lalu Ender. Riddle ini tidak hanya menghancurkan si tiran kemarin tapi juga berambisi menghancurkan tatanan sosial.

Permainan yang menantang. Lagipula gadisnya memang benar-benar diculik Riddle. Waktunya masih panjang sebelum Ender kembali dan dia akan meladeni Yang Mulia Takut Mati itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Selesai.  
> Jadi ini mimpi indahnya siapa? Ini mimpi indahnya yang nulis XD #slap Semoga terhibur meski di scene kedua saya khilaf dan fic yang semula direncanakan noromo/non-romance jadi memiliki romance oTL dan Bean & Bellatrix jadi third-wheel 8D Saya juga mohon maaf pada ambudaff karena setor telat oTL Pemilu-nya diambil setting sebelum masa Pemilu atau masa koalisi. Seperti kata Peter ini 1 tahun sebelum Pemilu dimulai. Kenapa pilih setting ini? Karena saya ga punya ide lain #dor akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca/meninggalkan review. Sampai jumpa di tulisan lain~


End file.
